


Конец пути

by Miriamel



Category: Dear Esther (Video Game), Knock-Knock (Video Game), Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Angst, Gen, Retelling, fin_beda
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Над руинами мёртвого Города бродят неупокоенные души. Театр опустел, а они продолжают играть свои роли, не замечая, что подмостки сгнили, а зрителей больше нет.</p><p>Бета: bocca_chiusa.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Бакалавр. С этим городом что-то не так

Послезавтра приедет инквизитор. Я с рук на руки сдам ему город.

До тех пор я отвечаю за здоровье жителей и сохранность инфраструктуры. В этом заключается моя наипервейшая задача.

Это естественный ход вещей. Я здесь единственный человек с медицинским образованием, я обязан проконтролировать ситуацию.

Нельзя смотреть, как больной умирает. Нужно вывернуться наизнанку, но спасти его. Я точно это помню.

 

Время ночного обхода. Кроме меня, никто не сможет совершить его как надо. Я здесь последний здравомыслящий человек. От остальных не больше толка, чем от тряпичных кукол.

Я беру тетрадь. Она исписана наполовину. Инквизитору нужна информация, и я её собираю. Важна каждая деталь. Никогда не знаешь заранее, что позволит взглянуть на привычные вещи по-новому. Каждая мелочь может подтолкнуть к открытию.

Инквизитору нужна информация, городу нужен лекарь. Я набиваю полную сумку таблеток, я сую в карманы бутылки с мутным настоем на местных травах, я надеваю прорезиненные сапоги и защитный плащ, я вставляю в визир чистые линзы и сую в карман пачку марлевых масок.

Обход займёт время. Следует хорошенько подготовиться. И не торопиться. Обдумать каждый шаг, просчитать последствия каждого поступка, даже наимельчайшего.

Тот, кто торопится, неизбежно наделает ошибок.

 

На моей двери, совсем невысоко от земли, — след глиняного поцелуя. Я не смотрю на него, я прохожу мимо так, чтобы задеть полой плаща. Когда я оборачиваюсь, его уже нет.

Его и не было. Я уверен в этом. Всё дело в пропитавшем воздух наркотическом дурмане, всё дело в разыгравшемся воображении. Ничего удивительного, я ведь так долго не спал, я ведь принимал так много анальгетиков.

Чудо, что я ещё в состоянии здраво мыслить.

 

Я стал плохо помнить простые вещи. Память наводнило образами, чьи истоки я не могу проследить. Не следует думать о них слишком долго, иначе разболится голова.

Я помню хрустальную кошку с изогнутым, будто вопросительный знак, хвостом. Я не могу вспомнить, приснилась она мне или я видел её наяву. Отчего-то мне не хочется смотреть на запад, отчего-то мне кажется, что она притаилась под облаками и смотрит оттуда. Отчего-то мне кажется, что она задрала голову, растопырила усы в ночное небо и замерла, то ли выжидая, то ли наблюдая за падающими звёздами.

 

Я не буду смотреть на запад. Я и без того знаю, что там. Я осматривал собор, я осматривал площадь Мост, я осматривал склепы. Я хорошо проверил все лазейки. Чума не проберётся, значит, незачем и думать о том, что притаилось в западной части города.

Незачем, — шепчут глиняные губы за спиной.

Незачем, — завывает ветер в чердаке с разбитым окном.

Незачем, — шелестят травы.

Незачем. Я не стану терять драгоценное время.

 

Я надвигаю визир на глаза и осматриваю следующий квартал. В этом городе полно кварталов. У меня нет карты, но я должен обойти все. Когда я думаю об этом, начинает кружиться голова и лезут страшные, уродливые мысли.

Будто бы я уже проверял город. Будто бы я уже ходил в обход.

Будто бы я помню, чем он закончится.

Я не стану потакать этим мыслям. Необходимо сосредоточиться на задаче. Мне нужно проверить все кварталы. Если я пропущу хотя бы один, чума затаится там, а когда я пойду дальше, она последует за мной.

Нужно быть очень внимательным. Пропустишь крысу, пропустишь ворона-падальщика, пропустишь кровавый потёк — чума выжжет квартал. Пропустишь один квартал, пропустишь второй — погубишь город.

Фонари горят мертвенно-зелёным, как гнилушки на болоте. Я осматриваю стены домов, я опускаюсь на колени и исследую мостовую, я заглядываю под каждый мусорный бак и за каждый куст.

В песочнице белеет бычий череп, косится чёрными глазницами. Не хочется встречаться с ним взглядом.

Я достаю пульверизатор и разбрызгиваю твириновый экстракт над песочницей. Это первобытный способ защитится от чумы. Другого у меня нет.

Чудо, если его окажется достаточно.

 

Я берегу город от чумы. Я дипломированный врач. Меня отправили в провинцию, чтобы я сохранил этот город, сохранил его для Властей. Я знаю, как обеспечить карантин, я умею препарировать мёртвых, я знаю, как поймать и обезвредить бациллу, я обладаю достаточной волей, чтобы делать это изо дня в день, чтобы делать это из ночи в ночь, пока не прибудет инквизитор и не примет у меня с рук на руки этот город.

Властям нужна эта игрушка, я её берегу.

 

Голову ломит от горького запаха степных трав. Желудок сводит от таблеток. Я глотаю их горстями. Руки шелушатся от постоянного мытья. Ноги стёрты от постоянной ходьбы. Сердце стучит с перебоями и нехорошими паузами. Под веки словно насыпали колючего песка. Я устал.

Я тру глаза, из-под век высыпается засохшая глина. Как она туда попала? Просто я задумался и потёр веки измазанными пальцами, вот как. Поспать бы. Только спать нельзя. Стоит закрыть глаза, как на стенах проступит кровавая слизь, как между булыжников на мостовой засочится гной, как бактерии соберутся в комки болотно-зелёной слизи и вяло, но неотвратимо обволокут город. Подобно крысам, они обретут разум, когда соберутся в большой конгломерат. Чумной король, вот кто станет последним жителем этого города.

Спать нельзя. Я берегу город, я открываю глаза. Слизь впитывается обратно в камень, гной возвращается в землю. Чумному королю придётся подождать.

Не нужно закрывать глаза. На том свете отосплюсь.

Чудо, что я ещё на ногах.

 

С этим городом что-то не так. Я вижу это каждый день, слышу каждую ночь, вдыхаю с воздухом, ощущаю, когда прикасаюсь к дверной ручке, чувствую на вкус, когда консервированная говядина скрипит на зубах, будто песок. Шестого чувства нет. Это подтверждённый наукой факт. Но если бы оно было, оно также вопило бы о неправильности этого города.

С этим городом что-то не так. Он утонул в суевериях. Здесь сжигают девушек, потому что принимают их за глиняных людоедок. Здесь заговаривают с бесцветными уродцами, потому что надеются получить от них откровения. Здесь слушают того, кто убил отца, и шагают по его слову туда, откуда не возвращаются. Здесь трясут за плечи карликов в крысиных масках, вытрясают из них лживые слова и верят в них, как в истину.

С этим городом что-то не так. Я думаю об инквизиторе и вижу статную белокожую женщину. Я думаю о людях и вижу сваленных на доски тряпичных кукол. Я думаю о городе и вижу раненого быка. Я думаю о быке и вижу древнее языческое божество.

Думай я о чудесах, увидел бы задранный высоко над рекой хрустальный кошачий хвост.

 

Жирная крыса рвёт зубами пропитанное кровью тряпьё. В свете фонаря лоснится гладкая шкура. Несёт гнильём. Ударом каблука я раздавливаю ей голову. Одним разносчиком меньше.

Я отмечаю это в тетради.

Кажется, от подмёток пахнет тухлятиной.

 

Я вижу, как на бочку с питьевой водой капает с балкона бурое месиво. Проступают красные и белёсые разводы. Жижа стекает медленно, нитями, и капает с причмокиванием. Нельзя, чтобы она просочилась внутрь и отравила воду. Я оттаскиваю бочку в сторону и вытираю слизь рукавом.

Я отмечаю это в тетради. Инквизитор захочет узнать всё.

Земля под бочкой разворочена. В ней копошатся жирные белые черви и блестят спины жуков. Они не прячутся обратно в почву, они выбираются на поверхность, толкают друг друга, переворачиваются на спину, так что видны жёсткие сегментированные тела и лапки, усеянные щетинками.

Жуки не нашли мертвеца в глубине и лезут на поверхность, чтобы поискать здесь.

 

Такое бывает во сне. Во сне убегаешь от кошмара, во сне забиваешься в глубину постели и думаешь, что уж там-то никто тебя не найдёт. А под кроватью тебя поджидают, из-под кровати высовывают покрытую струпьями лапу, стаскивают одеяло, хватают за ногу, так что на коже остаются липкие следы. Проснуться — вот всё, что остаётся. Проснуться и увидеть, что под кроватью никого нет, что в комнате не пахнет могильной плесенью, что на стенах не выступил кровавый гной, что одеяло при тебе и все конечности тоже при тебе.

В этом городе нельзя проснуться. Это невозможно. В этом городе нельзя заснуть. Это запрещено. Стоит закрыть глаза, и чума обступит со всех сторон. Нельзя закрывать глаза, нужно дождаться инквизитора, чтобы предъявить ему тетрадь. Я стискиваю её так, что листы сминаются. Кожаная обложка скрипит под моими пальцами, как половица в старом рассохшемся доме. Нельзя потерять тетрадь. В ней все мои наблюдения, в ней история чумы и история города. В ней все мои мысли.

Чудо, что я не потерял тетрадь. Чудо, что я не заснул.

 

Я учёный. Я не верю в чудеса. Я верю только фактам и логическим доводам.

Моё сердце бьётся часто и неровно. Это потому, что я устал.

В голову словно насыпали тяжёлого раскалённого песка. Это потому, что я много дней не спал.

От моей одежды пахнет кровью и гноем. Это потому, что я ходил по заражённым кварталам.

Хорошо, что мой разум работает чётко, как часы. Хорошо, что я знаю, что со мной происходит. Хорошо, что всему есть логическое объяснение. Можно закрыть глаза и ждать рассвета и приезда инквизитора.

Я ложусь в кровать, сжимая тетрадь. Послезавтра приедет инквизитор. Я предъявлю ему собранные факты и сдам с рук на руки город.


	2. Гаруспик. Дорогой отец

Дорогой отец. Я получил твоё письмо, но вернулся слишком поздно: только для того, чтобы узнать о твоей смерти и о том, что твой убийца — я. Правосудие не заставило себя ждать и настигло меня на станции ещё даже до того, как я ступил в город.

После приветствия моё тело иссечено порезами. В те минуты, когда я беру на себя труд задуматься о преступлении, возмездии и каре, я понимаю, что заслужил каждую рану.

 

Дорогой отец. Твоего дома больше нет. Весь квартал вокруг него сгорел в лихорадке Песочной Грязи. Там, где ребёнком я лазал по крышам, теперь проступает кровавая плесень. Там, где я прятался в камышах и удил рыбу, бродят похожие на призраков умирающие в серых одеждах. Они слепо мечутся в поисках тепла, а когда падают, их тела раздирают на части жирные крысы.

Порез в левом боку загноился. Когда я наклоняюсь, края раны расходятся, и кажется, будто внутрь насыпали песка и при каждом движении он трётся об обнажённые мышцы. Я лежу, не в силах заснуть, и представляю, как мириады невидимых микроорганизмов пожирают мою плоть.

 

Твой дом. Я так и не смог назвать его своим, потому что не желаю помнить, что под красными потёками висят фотографии, которые я помнил все последние десять лет. Ты поднимал меня повыше, чтобы я мог рассмотреть смеющееся лицо моей матери, и рассказывал, как она танцевала в лунном свете.

 

Сегодня я ходил на пустырь Костяного Столба. Подобно сожжённому Высшему, я чувствовал, что внутри меня бушует пламя. Мне кажется, я не в первый раз стоял на коленях в ещё тёплом пепле и плакал, пропуская его меж пальцев.

 

Вчера я раскрыл Капеллу. По её поражённому Песочной Грязью нутру я прочитал судьбу, ожидающую нас всех. Бактерии смешали её внутренности, как серия артиллерийских залпов смешала бы город. В каше из органов я увидел развороченную брусчатку и разрушенные дома.

Прошло десять лет с тех пор, как ты учил меня линиям. Так ли хорошо я запомнил твои уроки? Может быть, я ошибся в своём толковании? Может быть, смерть Капеллы станет символом начала новой жизни подобно тому, как смерть моей матери подарила жизнь мне?

 

Дорогой отец. Ты оставил множество посланий, но мне недостаёт знаний, чтобы прочесть их. Я слишком многое забыл, пока рассекал холодные трупы по неправильным линиям. Я листаю твои записи, запятнанные слезами и твириновыми настоями, и жалею о том, что за моим плечом стоит столичный учёный. Если бы на его месте был ты, появилась бы у нас возможность спастись?

Твои слова, которые я не могу прочесть, растворились в городе. Они проступают на покрытых трещинами стенах, узнаются в лае собак и криках патрульных. Они проливаются с неба дождём и складываются в узоры из листьев. Твои слова спрятаны в морщинистой скорлупе грецкого ореха, который протягивает мне маленькая девочка, и на моих собственных ладонях.

Они написаны на незнакомом мне языке, и всё, что я могу, — это записывать их в блокнот, чтобы после, когда память проснётся, узнать, какой наказ ты мне оставил.

 

Я хожу по улицам и высматриваю умирающих. Они едва переставляют ноги и бредут, не разбирая дороги, а стоит им упасть, как тут же сбегаются крысы. Иногда я успеваю вперёд них, но чаще подхожу в самый разгар пиршества, когда для меня уже не остаётся угощения. Они поглядывают на меня и склоняют головы набок, будто раздумывая, стоит ли закончить с полуобглоданным телом или поспешить ко мне, чтобы успеть в числе первых. Их глаза блестят, а усы вымазаны сизым.

Я пью настойки на бурой твири и листьях савьюра, чтобы избавиться от песчаной рези в глазах. Я ем растёртые в кашу органы павших от Песчанки, с каждым разом всё легче подавляя рвотные позывы. Я сам становлюсь жадной до падали крысой.

 

В твоей тайной лаборатории я нашёл несколько листков, на которых ты записывал рассказы стариков из Уклада. Ты рассказывал мне степные сказки, когда укладывал спать, но историй, записанных на этих листках, я никогда не слышал.

Был ли ты тем человеком, который помогал младшему Ольгимскому собирать степные легенды? Если это в самом деле был ты, хотел бы я узнать, зачем ты это делал и нет ли среди преданий ключа, который помог бы мне расшифровать твои послания.

Я читал твои записи в попытках увидеть, что скрывается за простыми словами, но озарение не приходило. Вместо этого я словно наяву видел, как Уклад разрывает на куски тучное тело бооса Влада и утаскивает его в чёрную глубину под бойнями. Иногда его крики отдаются в ушах, будто Уклад заполучил его только сейчас.

 

Дорогой отец. Страницы мостовых, исписанные тобой, говорят со мной так же, как говорят с тобой мои письма. Наверное, ими можно укрыть весь город. Когда солнце коснётся горизонта, они сложатся в бумажную башню, прозрачную в лучах заката, будто стекло.

 

Почему ты отказался встать во главе Уклада? Почему обманул Уклад, когда срезал поле савьюра вместо того, что раскрыть назначенную тебе жертву?

Что следовало сделать мне? Срезать хрустальную башню, чтобы из её основания хлынул багровый поток и досыта напоил Быка?

Это я должен был прочитать в твоих посланиях?

 

Восходящего солнца не видно из-за боен. Их горбатый силуэт обрамлён золотым сиянием. Когда первый луч упадёт на вершину Многогранника, я войду в чрево, куда ты решил никогда не входить. Я миную Большой Провал и последую ходами, которые помню отлично, хотя не видел их прежде.

Я буду смотреть на стены, исчерченные отчаянными, ломаными линиями. Я увижу скорченных на камнях червей и коров. Моих сил не хватит на то, чтобы сдвинуть камень, притворяющий вход в сердце боен, но я окажусь, тем не менее, по другую его сторону.

Я войду туда, где стоит пустой рогатый трон, на котором когда-то восседал Оюн и на котором по праву должен восседать ты.

 

Дорогой отец. Я подхожу к чёрному провалу, ведущему в самое сердце Быка. Каждая капля моей крови, каждая клетка пропитанного Песчанкой и твирином тела, каждая линия, которую я ещё в состоянии слышать, тянут меня вниз, как будто внизу я смогу найти ответы.

 

Дорогой отец. Меня разрывает на части. Я не знаю, каким линиям следовать, и шагаю вперёд, повторяя ошибку не в первый раз. Я думаю о том, что же случится, если этот шаг приведёт меня не туда, куда прежде. Я больше не надеюсь, что на этот раз не окажусь в руках карателей, что они не нанесут на моё тело кровавые узоры. Я не могу представить себе иного развития событий, будто совершённые ошибки намертво переплелись с моими линиями.

Я больше не надеюсь, что однажды шагну за пределы катящегося по степи стеклянного колеса и, остановив головокружительный полёт, прочту твоё завещание.

 

Дорогой отец. Я шагаю.

Прости!

Прости...


End file.
